Un vide à combler
by Lenaleska
Summary: Quelque chose lui manque dans sa vie bien monotone. Il ne saurait dire vraiment quoi... ou bien qui ? Aussi, lorsqu'on lui délègue la tâche de transmettre un courrier à un certain SOLDAT qu'il ne connait pas, Cloud, inconsciemment, met le doigt dessus.


**Auteur **: Lenaleska

**Titre **: Un vide à combler

**Genre **: assexué ._.

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer & base** : Square Enix, FFVII, blah blah blah.

**Note **: Yesh, un one-shot 8D Si l'envie vous prend de le lire (sait-on jamais, certains ont la touche "précédente" facile xD), je vous demanderais de bien vouloir oublier le scénario de Crisis Core. Vraiment 8). Certains reconnaîtront peut-être un petit blond présent dans une autre fic ;3 Il m'évitait de créer un nouveau personnage, et puis c'est amusant à faire, ce genre de clin d'oeil. Mais si vous n'avez pas lu Et La Vie Coule Entre Nos Doigts, c'est vraiment pas grave du tout, je vous rassure ! Quant aux acolytes de Seph, eh, ben j'ai bien dû prendre dans Crisis Core pour le même souci mais pour la peine, zou, aucun nom mentionné x')

Marre des Cloud abattus. Il a bien dû avoir quand même une once de motivation, le petit ! Attendez vous donc à lire un Cloud quelque peu différent mais finalement je pense, assez fidèle à lui-même. Au fond. Bah, vous verrez bien~ Il n'y aura pas de romance pour cette fois (en choeur : bah, c'est nul u.u) mais j'espère qu'en contrepartie cet OS vous aura tiré quelques sourires ^-^ Si vous voulez, c'est un peu le prologue d'une romance certaine~ =') Et pour le moment, de début d'une grande amitié, owey èwè J'arrête mon blah blah pour vous souhaite une bonne lecture =3 Et merci pour celles qui m'ont déjà laissé d'adorables review sur mon blog =n.n=

* * *

Dans un étage de la tour Shin-Ra, un jeune homme en uniforme tournait inlassablement en rond, dans un acte teinté d'un ennui profond. Personne n'était là pour s'en agacer et lui dire d'arrêter, c'était d'autant plus une raison pour continuer à le faire. En réalité, il tenait plus du chat qui cherche sans arrêt l'endroit le plus chaud de la pièce afin d'y faire son énième dodo que du lion en cage. A la différence que Cloud cherchait bien tout sauf à s'endormir. Las ces dernières semaines à assister aux mêmes séances d'entraînement de base, à entendre ses supérieurs répéter les mêmes règles de sécurité, les mêmes consignes, à faire les mêmes rondes sans que rien ni personne ne vienne chambouler le quotidien, Cloud s'ennuyait. Vraiment.

Alors ceci est un message de détresse : si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre Avalanche de faire exploser un étage ou deux (pas le trente-deuxième, merci, il s'y trouve), si un voleur pouvait dérober la dernière bécane fièrement exposée au rez-de-chaussée (un arrangement à l'amiable est possible), ou si un grand barge de la Compagnie pouvait leur faire faux bond (Gyahahaha par exemple), il se verrait récompensé par son poids en bonbon. Oui, Cloud n'avait que ça à offrir. Et tout compte bien réfléchi, laissez ce bougre d'Heidegger tranquille parce que même avec des rouleaux de réglisse, ça le ruinerait…

Cloud soupira à en faire voler un Mog et remit en places ses mèches rebelles de derrière qui lui chatouillaient le cou sous son casque. La section D d'unité d'infanterie devrait avoir bientôt fini son cours de théorie sur les armes à feu dans la salle d'à côté. Pas qu'il y attendait quelqu'un de particulier, détrompez-vous. Un peu de compagnie, voilà tout. Une personne avec qui partager ses déboires, son désespoir. Quelque chose comme ça.

A dire vrai, tout ce qu'espérait réellement le jeune Strife n'était que de pouvoir côtoyer un peu plus souvent les membres du SOLDAT, faire connaissance avec l'un d'entre eux. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, un troisième classe lui suffisait. Depuis ces longs mois où il n'était qu'un simple milicien, ceux à qui on léguait sans remord les tâches les plus ingrates sous prétexte que ce sont des bleus, Cloud trouvait la vie bien lassante. Oh, pour sûr qu'il ne devait pas arranger les choses. Il était toujours ce garçon timide et introverti, cela n'avait pas changé depuis Nibelheim, hélas. Il avait cru, un moment. Cloud avait conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un bout de dynamisme, d'enthousiasme, quelque chose de pétillant, qui puisse lui donner chaque jour l'envie de se lever pour aller travailler. Mais cela sonnait comme une utopie.

Le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir le tira de ses rêveries, laissant sortir ainsi une bonne petite trentaine de petits bonhommes bleus, casque sous le bras. Casque dont la volonté de le remettre était plus ou moins présente d'ailleurs pour ceux qui allaient retourner en patrouille, vu le temps que certains mettaient à s'y résigner, tandis que d'autres prenaient l'ascenseur à la manière d'un mannequin de publicité capillaire. Finalement, vers la fin du troupeau, une tête aux cheveux blonds vénitiens prit direction vers le banc où Cloud était assis pour la troisième fois, après le rebord de la fenêtre -qui comptait deux posages de petites fesses à son effectif- et le mur d'à côté sur lequel il s'était appuyé avec une grâce remarquable.

"Ha, c'était mortel lorsqu'il a démonté un fusil d'assaut et l'a remis en état de marche en deux temps trois mouvements !"

"Tiens, il vous a aussi fait le coup."

"Hnn, la suite en revanche, c'était moins excitant, je dois l'admettre. Sauf peut-être la partie « Choses à ne pas faire », comme vouloir allumer sa cheminée en tirant sur les bûches."

"Rozel…"

"Oui, je crois aussi qu'il plaisantait" continua Rozel sous le regard désabusé de son ami. "Tu en tires de ces têtes, mon pauvre."

Cloud lui lança un regard perplexe sous sa visière. Ou bien il aura fallu peu de temps à la Shin-Ra pour découvrir la vision à rayon x. Ou bien Rozel lui cachait ses origines cryptoniennes. Les deux, soyons fous.

"Je fais la même tête que d'habitude."

"Et comme d'habitude, je te pose la même question, ça se tient," sourit son compagnon. "Tu devrais te changer les idées, ou bouder sera un trait définitif de ta personnalité. Et par Bahamut, enlève-moi ce casque, personne ne te le reprochera si tu es en repos."

Strife soupira une nouvelle fois, obtempérant cependant. Ses mèches semblèrent crier hourra tandis qu'elles se déversaient en encadrant joliment son visage ou bien en cavalant sur son cou, alors que d'autres encore se redressaient avec vigueur, toute contentes après avoir été si sauvagement aplaties durant tout ce temps qu'il portait ce fichu casque, et en disant un grand zut à la gravité universelle d'une valeur de 9,8.

"Je donnerais bien quelque chose pour en sortir, de ce repos…" dit-il en se levant.

Rozel posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

"Tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment, c'est t'armer de patience. Ne me dis pas que tu veux passer le balai dans le réfectoire, quand même ?"

Cloud secoua la tête d'un signe négatif. Quoique d'un côté, dans le réfectoire, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

"Bonne réponse !" s'exclama le plus jeune. Il regarda brièvement sa montre. "Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser, des amis m'attendent à la cafétéria. Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

La réponse se fit instinctive.

"Non, c'est gentil de ta part, mais je n'en ai pas très envie."

"Comme tu voudras," répondit Rozel en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. "Mais tu sais, parfois, il faut aller vers l'inconnu, si tu ne laisses rien t'arriver, il ne t'arrivera jamais rien."

"Ca c'est du conseil, merci" railla sans grande méchanceté le jeune Strife.

Son ami -finissons par l'avouer- le quitta finalement d'un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, déjà plus abordable à présent. Mais s'il était parti sur une mine enjouée, il ne pouvait en réalité pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce drôle d'animal qu'était Cloud. Il espérait sincèrement que quelque chose qui en vaille la peine lui arrive et le sorte de sa solitude, trop présente à son goût, de sa routine monotone qui sournoisement le faisait pencher chaque fois un peu plus vers une dépression lente mais certaine.

De son côté, Cloud n'avait pas quitté la place à laquelle Rozel l'avait quitté. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus sur un point vague loin devant lui, à savoir le pied d'une plante verte. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'aller à la cafétéria sans appétit ni soif lui aurait apporté. Peut-être qu'un donut l'aurait agressé et alors on lui aurait trouvé un talent caché pour la pâtisserie. Il serait revenu à Nibelheim l'air de rien, il aurait fait fonctionner à nouveau le four traditionnel du village, et toute sa vie serait chouquettes et cannelés. Sur sa tombe, on aurait lu « Mort pour la survie des kugelhopf nibelheimien ». C'était de l'avenir, du vrai, diantre, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivi, sa vie était fichue. Anéantie.

"Strife ?"

L'interpellé manqua de sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. Encore une plante qui allait être verte de ne plus être regardée… Bien vite il leva son regard sur la personne qui l'avait appelée et il fut à moitié surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses supérieurs directs. Il se leva aussitôt d'une manière un peu trop précipitée qui ne faisait que confirmer son précédent état lunaire à son interlocuteur. Encore une façon de bien se faire voir de plus pour la journée, continue petit Cloud !

"Monsieur ?" demanda-t-il avec tout le respect donc il pouvait faire preuve pour se rattraper de sa conduite antérieure dans un souci constant de faire les choses le plus correctement possible. Un soupçon de perfectionnisme qu'on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher.

"J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose moi. Tu n'as rien de prévu dans l'immédiat ?"

Où qu'il est le donut ?

"Non monsieur," lui assura la tête blonde qui se demandait s'il pouvait s'autoriser quelques petits espoirs. Changer de quartier de patrouille, avoir un nouvel emploi du temps, n'importe quoi.

"Très bien, j'aimerais que tu remettes cette lettre de consigne au SOLDAT de première classe Zack Fair. Cet étourdi a oublié de la prendre lorsqu'il est passé au bureau ce matin… C'est assez important."

Petits espoirs, au revoir. En toute franchise, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Et d'où lui venait cette certaine impatience, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être des longs mois maussades qui s'étaient déjà écoulés. De la volonté de revenir fier et digne chez lui. De vouloir montrer de quoi il pouvait être capable. Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Il se mordit les lèvres. C'était une autre histoire, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Toujours était t-il que Rozel semblait avoir raison sur un point; il voulait sûrement précipiter les choses. Et entre la représentation que l'on se fait de la Shin-Ra dans un petit village et ce qu'il en est réellement une fois dedans, il y avait tout autant un écart certain.

"Entendu, monsieur," déclara-t-il en prenant la missive que lui tendait son supérieur.

"Etage cinquante-huit, je compte sur toi. Merci," finit son vis-vis avant de partir à ses occupations.

"A vos ordres, monsieur," le salua Cloud en bonne petite unité d'infanterie qu'il était.

Savait-on jamais, si la lettre voulait voler de ses propres ailes, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour assurer sa protection. Quoi ? Au moins le jeune homme pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir fait ça auparavant depuis qu'il était ici, et rien que ça, très franchement, c'était quelque chose. Le goût de la nouveauté s'était emparé de lui. Ca promettait. Prendre l'ascenseur ne serait plus pareil, il le sentait d'avance ! Cloud pas du tout désillusionné.

Dans un soupir trop significatif, le blond se mit à la tâche. Il ramassa son casque qu'il mit sous un bras et traversa le hall de l'étage, en direction de l'endroit sûrement le plus fréquenté de tout l'immeuble et avec lequel les gens seraient bien embêtés s'il tombait en panne générale. Ceci étant dit, ça n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, Cloud en remerciait sa bonne étoile qui devait sûrement bien rire là-haut, la saleté. Embarqué dans la cage d'acier et de verre, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que pouvait bien contenir la lettre, le temps que l'ascenseur gravisse les niveaux, le temps de pouvoir divaguer, un peu. Et le cinquante-huitième arriva tout à coup un peu trop brusquement. Quel genre de SOLDAT pouvait être ce Zack Fair pour que son supérieur parle de lui d'une façon aussi familière ? Finalement, il s'avéra que ses pensées s'étaient plus préoccupées à imaginer le personnage plutôt que le contenu de la directive.

L'air songeur et lointain, Cloud quitta l'élévateur et dévisagea l'étage qui s'offrait à sa vue, endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant -comme s'il en avait pu avoir l'occasion. Il ne sut trop pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que la place à première vue donnait l'impression que les choses devenaient déjà plus sérieuses. On était assez loin des paliers architecturalement basiques des bleus. Le détail était subtil, mais le lieu ici et son atmosphère semblaient plus travaillés, plus ordonnés et par conséquent stricts, au point que tout cela lui donna pour quelques secondes des frissons mêlés d'une certaine forme d'excitation et d'appréhension. Surtout d'appréhension. A défaut d'être bien passionnante, sa mission avait le mérite de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Sur un pas quelque peu nerveux, Cloud s'engagea prudemment dans les allées pour l'instant d'après réaliser une chose à force de voir les portes défiler. Où diable pouvait-il trouver ce dénommé Fair ? C'était bien le moment de s'en soucier. Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans sa marche. Pour une lettre, il allait bien réussir à le dénicher. Ses yeux curieux balayaient constamment tout ce qui l'entourait. Il finirait bien par trouver un petit indice, quelque chose. Sans se décourager, il parvint à la fin du corridor où se présenta à lui un croisement. Il prit alors la voie de gauche, alerté par des voix qu'il entendait de cette direction. Quelqu'un enfin pourrait sûrement l'aider et le renseigner. Il s'aperçut par la même occasion que le calme qui régnait dans cet étage était aussi une particularité qui le distinguait de ceux dont il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Oh Shiva, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir encore monter un jour en grade, réflexion faite. Pas tout de suite.

Mais bon sang de matéria, par la queue d'un pigeon de feu, ce ne fut pas juste quelqu'un qu'il trouva en dépassant l'angle. Rendez-vous compte, au moins. En face de lui se trouvait l'idole de toutes les jeunes recrues, adossé l'air tranquille contre un mur. Son modèle masculin le plus parfait. Son adonis si exemplaire tout de cuir noir vêtu, lui et ses longs cheveux argentés qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et de ses épaules. Accessoirement accompagné de deux autres personnes mais en toute franchise, Cloud s'en fichait pas mal pour rester poli. Pour une misérable petite lettre il avait l'occasion de voir Sephiroth de près. Le jeune blond commençait sérieusement à se demander où était le piège. Parce qu'il devait forcément y en avoir un.

Mais le moment n'était pas aux admirations éberluées digne d'une adolescente amourachée de son premier béguin. Pour l'heure, il allait devoir calmer sa nervosité et agir le plus normalement possible. S'il était un homme, il n'en restait pas moins un homme intimidé. Mais Cloud reprit confiance en lui, un tant soit peu. Après une longue inspiration, il porta ses pas en direction de ce groupe bien singulier , décidé à ne pas s'adresser au grand général. Ce dernier ne méritait pas de devoir tenir une banale discussion pour un renseignement avec lui, s'était-il persuadé. A regret, il constata, malgré tous ses efforts, que son cœur battait plus fort de nervosité dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Maudit soit-il.

"Je… Excusez-moi, je cherche le Soldat Zack Fair," tenta-t-il finalement à l'adresse d'un homme qui lui semblait amical de par son visage calme et posé. Automatiquement Cloud devint le centre d'attention de trois paires d'yeux et il se sentit rosir sous le coup. "J'ai une missive pour lui," s'empressa-t-il de rajouter comme pour justifier le dérangement qu'il provoquait.

L'homme bienveillant, à qui il s'était adressé originellement et qui paraissait le plus âgé des trois, lui répondit tout de go avec un sourire aimable.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire encore celui-là… Ha, bien sûr, tu le trouveras à la deuxième porte à ta gauche, je pense."

Sephiroth quant à lui avait gardé son air serein qui le rendait à la fois si intouchable et si respectueux.

"Mais je préfère t'avertir," rajouta avec un petit sourire en coin le troisième homme à l'apparence étrange, vêtu d'un long trench-coat rouge. "Cet homme risque bien de ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi. Je ferais attention à mes arrières si j'étais toi, si je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de bien fâcheux… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Les jeunes garçons comme toi ne durent pas bien longtemps, et ils finissent tous par ressortir brisés, pauvres petits… Oh, et il déteste que l'on soit en retard, avec lui. Son amour pour la ponctualité est… sans limite. "

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de pouvoir savourer le visage dubitatif de la jeune recrue qui lui faisait face.

"Bon courage !" finit-il sur une voix mielleuse à souhait.

Cloud regarda à tour de rôle les trois hommes, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Bon, d'accord, il était complètement largué. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le grand Sephiroth, sa perplexité toutefois perdit en volume. L'argenté lui lançait un regard encourageant avec un léger sourire qui avait l'air de dire que son ami en faisait bien trop que nécessaire. Et Cloud se sentit fondre.

L'aîné des trois hommes eut alors un bref rire pour des raisons qui ne purent qu'échapper au malheureux Strife. Ca, c'était moins rassurant déjà.

"Ah ça, une vraie terreur, oui…"

Il apporta ensuite sa part de soutien à Cloud d'un coup de tête lancé en direction du fameux couloir en question. Ceci étant dit, en dépit de toutes ces affables attentions, le fait qu'aucun ne démente de vive voix ne le détendait pas totalement non plus.

"Merci beaucoup," répondit-il à son premier interlocuteur, le deuxième ne lui suscitant décidément pas vraiment confiance.

Cloud tourna aussitôt les talons. Cette dite mission n'avait que trop duré de toute manière. Tant de pression à présent pour délivrer un bout de papier, il se trouvait tout à coup ridicule. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas laisser le plaisir au SOLDAT en cuir rouge de le voir hésiter ni même ralentir d'incertitude chemin faisant jusqu'à cette porte où tout prendrait fin, quoique que ce soit qui pourrait vraisemblablement le faire jubiler après de si avenants conseils. Il essaya désespérément d'empêcher à son imagination de tenter une quelconque représentation de celui qui se faisait désormais désirer comme un Chocobo noir de classe A+, une tentative qui ne put que se solder par de cuisants échecs. Le plus drôle étant qu'il n'arrivait pas même, paradoxalement, à poser un portrait robot de cet homme qu'il devait rencontrer pour un deal de courrier, deal dans lequel il n'avait pas grand-chose à gagner de son côté, si ce n'était que l'immense fierté d'avoir pu faire parvenir saine et sauve cette petite lettre de consigne.

Il n'eut bientôt plus le choix que de prendre son courage à deux mains lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte électronique convoitée. Aussi frappa-t-il pour signaler sa présence avant de pénétrer dans la salle, comme il était coutume de faire. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver aussitôt au cœur d'un riche dialogue auquel participait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs indomptables qui lui faisait dos.

"Je suis profondément désolé, je t'assure que je ne le voulais pas," s'excusait-il d'une voix triste maîtrisée mais qui sonna aux oreilles de Cloud comme une plainte de chien battu.

"Tu n'en penses pas mot, avoue-le," le railla un autre qui semblait étonnamment du même âge que Cloud. Tu vas me faire croire qu'il est arrivé tout seul dans ta bouche ?

L'impression que son arrivé soit passée des plus inaperçues se fit grandissante à l'intérieur du blond qui n'avait pas osé bouger à peine rentré. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il lui sembla malgré tout que le porteur des paroles réprobatrices eut conscience de sa présence de par le furtif regard qui lui fut lancé avant que toute son attention ne se reporte sur le noiraud qui lui, il en était sûr, ne l'avait pas capté pour le moins du monde. Alors c'était ça la terreur dont lui avait parlé le grand dadais de tout à l'heure ? Cloud s'abstint tout commentaire. Peut-être même que le chevelu tout penaud allait y passer. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé dans sa bouche au juste ? Oh bon sang…

"C'est exactement ça ! Tu sais comme c'est difficile à réfréner pour moi ce genre de pulsions… Tu me pardonnes ?" reprit la pauvre victime. "… Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Mon pauvre Zack, tu passes pour de ces pervers à cause d'une histoire de vol de cookie," éclata de rire son vis-à-vis qui lui fit signe de se retourner.

Que… Quoi ? Les yeux bleus de Cloud s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Zack obéit à ce qu'il semblait être l'un de ses amis et fit face à la tête de chocobo qui eut tout le loisir de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage à ce nom qui depuis seulement une dizaine de minutes était devenu le centre d'intérêt principal de ses pensées. Et Sephiroth pouvait doucement commencer à aller se rhabiller, bien que Cloud ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. De multiples mèches de biens différentes longueurs -et qui partaient également dans des sens biens divergents- encadraient un visage espiègle et pétillant doté d'une paire d'yeux qui reflétait tout le dynamisme de son possesseur. Cela étant dit, à l'instant présent, elle ne faisait que trahir sa confusion. Mais par-dessus-tout, Zack Fair semblait si accessible, si proche, pour un SOLDAT de première classe.

Et c'était peut-être bien ce qui allait jouer en sa faveur contre Sephiroth aux yeux de Cloud… Quoiqu'il en soit, on s'était définitivement moqué de lui. Et zou, Sephiroth qui perdait déjà des points d'estime.

Zack quant à lui trouvait bien fascinant ce curieux jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il devait sûrement avoir un grand succès auprès des filles, avec ses cheveux si blonds et si gravitaphobiques -quand Zack laisse parler ses émotions, les dictionnaires fuient- qui rendaient le contraste d'autant plus saisissant avec ses yeux similaires aux siens mais qui alors paraissaient d'un bleu turquoise bien plus fascinant ! Il finit par se gratter la nuque et lui adressa un gêné mais franc sourire.

"Je crois que j'ai loupé ma première impression, héhé."

"On dit que la première est la bonne," se moqua son ami que le blond avait fini par oublier.

Le brun lui lança son regard qui voulait dire _Je serais toi, je la mettrais en veilleuse _mais avec lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre sur son visage tout le sérieux qui était nécessaire par combinaison, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire le deuxième qui s'assit silencieusement à la table centrale où étaient empilées de multiples liasses de documents.

"Zack Fair ?" osa Cloud d'un ton peu sûr de lui.

"Yep, c'est moi," lui répondit avec énergie le susnommé à qui l'assurance était revenue en flèche.

"J'ai une lettre de consigne pour vous."

"Oh, c'est sûrement celle que j'ai oubliée de prendre ce matin dans le bureau de ton commandant," dit-il en prenant le pli que lui tendait le milicien. "Je suis désolé, ça a pris sur ton temps."

Cloud ne fut pas très sûr de quoi répondre. Il avait déjà du mal à s'en remettre. Cet homme était plutôt perturbant par son comportement, gradé comme il était. Il arriva à se demander comment diable il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui plus tôt. A côté de lui, le brun lisait, le visage serein. Et Cloud décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

"A vos ordres, mon-"

"Non, s'il te plait, je n'ai que dix-huit ans," s'exclama aussitôt Zack dans un ton dramatique. "De toute façon, cela te concerne."

Cloud cilla. Gné.

"Il semblerait que je sois ton nouveau responsable. Ton chef me passe le relais de ta section," s'expliqua-t-il avec le même sourire avenant.

Syncope. Il allait faire une syncope.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

"Strife," annonça le blond maladroitement. "Cloud Strife, mon…sieur."

"Cloud m'ira très bien," assura le brun après une grimace mutine. "Je t'en supplie, appelle-moi Zack."

Il le regarda intensément et Cloud se sentit déstabilisé.

"C'est un ordre," finit-il fier de lui.


End file.
